Song For Unbroken Soul
by Odultmarch
Summary: Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah. Tapi cinta tak akan pernah menyerah. Cinta mampu melakukan segalanya, termasuk membangun kembali hati yang hancur didalamnya. HunHan! Gs! RnR! Terjemahan!
1. Chapter 1

_Luhan memiliki segalanya; cantik, kaya, dan dipuja semua orang. Ia terbiasa menekuk lutut para pria, sampai akhirnya pria bermata hijau itu datang. Sejak awal Luhan berusaha menghindarinya, karena pria itu adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang ia benci. Pria itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk disepanjang hidupnya._

 _Sehun terbiasa membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan disekitarnya. Diberkati bakat luar biasa untuk menjadi apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa harus berusaha keras. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang pianis. Tapi kemudian hidup membawanya pada kenyataan pahit; ayahnya meninggal dan ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya demi adiknya. Saat itulah takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang begitu antipati pada dirinya._

 _Oh Sehun bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Ketika takdir membawanya pada seorang wanita bernama Luhan, terbentuklah satu kisah manis diiringi gumpalan gairah murni dari keduanya. Mereka berbagi, lalu saling memiliki. Sesederhana itu._

 _Tapi rupanya hidup tidak pernah memberikan jalan yang sederhana. Semakin Sehun mengenal Luhan, semakin ia tahu bahwa Luhan menyimpan rahasia kelam._

 _Cinta sungguh tidak pernah mudah. Namun cinta tidak akan pernah menyerah. Karena cinta mampu melakukan segalanya, termasuk membangun kembali hati yang hancur didalamnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Odultmarch

Present

.

.

.

Song For Unbroken Soul

.

.

.

PROLOG

New York City.

Juli, 2007

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Tubuh-tubuh bergoyang mengikuti irama musik bertempo cepat sementara gelak tawa juga bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman yang entah apa namanya itu memenuhi udara. Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal setelah pesta dansa sekolah selesai. Karena pesta sesungguhnya sungguh diluar kemampuan Luhan yang menyandang predikat sebagai gadis baik.

Luhan mendesah. Bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri dari semua kekacauan ini?

Lalu saat itulah Kris datang. Luhan melihat kakaknya itu berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mungkin sudah lupa diri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Kris berada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang, lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah besar kakaknya dengan tenang. Karena ia percaya bahwa Kris adalah pelindungnya yang terbaik yang pernah ada.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyapa salah satu temannya. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum ketika disapa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sialnya, Luhan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik bercumbu. Dan lelaki yang mencium perempuan itu balas menatapnya. Mata hijaunya yang begitu terang seakan menembus langsung ke hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian ciuman itu berakhir. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu ketika perempuan yang baru saja ia cium menamparnya dan berlalu pergi dengan kemarahan yang mengepul dikepalanya. Tapi lelaki itu nampak tidak peduli. Ia justru kembali menuangkan minuman berbau menyengat itu dengan tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Luhan bergidik ngeri dan menunduk. Meskipun lelaki itu tampak amat sangat menawan dan mempesona diluar wajah dan penampilannya, tapi Luhan seperti melihat sedikit luka pada tatapannya. Begitu jelas dan mengganggu keindahan mata hijaunya. Luhan tidak mengenal siapa lelaki itu, tapi ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membantu. Tapi kemudian Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Sungguh pemikiran bodoh._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu kembali mengikuti langkah Kris sekali lagi.

"Apakah seseorang menciummu?" Tanya Kris setelah menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. ia sudah berbagi nyaris dalam segala hal bersama Kris. Sehingga bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa Luhan belum pernah berciuman diusianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun. Berbeda dengan Kris yang memiliki banyak pengalaman dan sepak terjang yang luas dalam dunia percintaan. Luhan masih sangat polos dan tidak berpengalaman.

"Tidak."

"Semua lelaki disekolahmu memang payah." Sahutnya.

"Untungnya begitu. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin mereka akan berakhir babak belur ditanganmu."

Dan Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Luhan sebagai balasannya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Biasanya Kris akan tertawa dan membalas ucapannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran kakaknya itu.

Luhan meraih tangan kanan kakaknya yang bebas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ceritakanlah, aku siap mendengarkannya."

Kris menghela nafas lalu menepikan mobilnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak bahagia seperti itu. beritahu saja aku, agar aku bisa membantumu." Desak Luhan.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ketika Kris akhirnya membuka suara, Luhan menemukan sebuah rasa sakit yang nyata dalam suaranya.

"Zizi berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang pria asing diapartemennya. Zizi bahkan tidak membela diri saat aku berteriak padanya. Ia mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa lega, tapi aku justru menemukan diriku menggila dengan rasa cinta yang aku miliki untuknya."

"Kapan kau melihatnya? Apa kau bertanya kenapa ia melakukannya dan mengkhianatimu?"

"Kemarin sore. Dan tidak. aku tidak menanyakannya." Jawab Kris lemah.

Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk kakaknya. Meski bukan saudara kandung –ayah Kris dan ibunya menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu, Luhan dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit yang Kris derita. Selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan sejak kanak-kanak membuat mereka mengerti pribadi masing-masing.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua ini akan berakhir. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku yakin itu, karena kau adalah kakakku. Aku menyayangimu."

Ya, saat itu Luhan meyakini ucapannya. Ia berdoa sepenuh hati untuk kebahagiaan Kris. Agar Kris kembali baik-baik saja dan menjadi seorang kakak yang menyayanginya.

Tapi satu minggu kemudian, Luhan mendapati doanya hanya sia-sia saja. Kondisi Kris semakin memburuk dan selalu terlihat murung. Bahkan kerap kali kakaknya itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Padahal kedua orang tua mereka sedang berlibur bulan madu yang kedua dan Luhan sendirian dirumah. Kris tidak pernah mengabaikan Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan mencoba mengerti dan memahami kondisi kakaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kita sedang membicarakan Kris Wu. Ia adalah kakakku, pria terhebat kedua setelah ayahku. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Diseberang telepon Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak harus sendirian didalam rumah sebesar itu. Menginaplah disini." Ucap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyung. Tenanglah. Lagipula aku harus menunggu Kris pulang. Tadi siang Jongdae mencarinya. Aku tahu mereka ada proyek penting untuk perlombaan film indie tahun depan. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kris merusak impiannya begitu saja."

"Hh.. Baiklah. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk kuliah? Ibuku begitu sibuk menyuruhku membeli koleksi baju baru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Demi Tuhan, kita akan kuliah dijurusan Teknik Sipil. Apa gunanya baju bagus? Aku yakin kita akan lebih nyaman memakai kaus kebesaran dan jeans belel. Apalagi Indonesia adalah Negara yang cukup konvensional. Oh ya, aku iri padamu yang memiliki darah Indonesia asli. Aku yakin kau akan tampak sangat cantik disana. Sedangkan aku pasti terlihat aneh dengan rambut pirang dan mata biruku ini."

Luhan tertawa mendengar serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. mereka terus membicarakan tentang rencana kuliah di Negara tropis semacam Indonesia hingga satu jam kemudian. Mereka begitu antusias, karena seakan takdir mendukung persahabatan mereka; mereka diterima di Universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama pula. Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Entah kenapa disaat teman-temannya berlomba untuk masuk ke Universitas ternama dunia, Luhan justru sangat inrgin kembali ke Indonesia. Luhan memang tumbuh besar di New York, hanya saja Luhan merasa berhak untuk tahu seperti apa Negara asal ayah kandungnya. Dengan begitu mungkin ia bisa mengenal ayahnya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya tidak pernah mau berbicara mengenai ayahnya, dan Luhan maklum untuk hal itu. ia hanya diberikan sebuah album foto berukuran besar berisi penuh perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya Kris pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Selamat malam, Kyung."

Luhan merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kris yang berada tetap diseberang kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, tapi pintunya terbuka. Perhalan Luhan melangkah masuk dan menemukan Kris sedang duduk bersandar pada ranjang dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan seraya berlutut dihadapan kakaknya.

Seketika Luhan mencium bau aneh dari nafasnya. "Apa kau mabuk?"

Kris tetap tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Nafasnya memberat dan ia berguman. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Zi? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kris, lepaskan aku."

Tapi Kris yang sudah berada dibawah control alkohol tidak bisa memahaminya. Ia terus memeluk Luhan dan menganggapnya sebagai Zizi. Luhan berusaha memberontak dengan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi tubuh Kris bahkan dua kali lipat tubuhnya.

Luhan menjerit ketika Kris menariknya ketempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Kau milikku, Zi. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan jeritan Luhan bertambah keras saat Kris mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan merobek gaun tidur yang dikenakannya hingga dadanya kini terekspos dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Rumah itu terlampau besar hingga hampir mustahil suaranya mampu mencapai bagian belakang lantai dasar rumahnya.

Luhan terus meronta, menendang, dan memukul sekenanya. Sementara Kris masih mencoba melepaskan sisa kain yang menempel ditubuh Luhan lalu membungkam jeritan itu dengan mulutnya.

Air mata mengalir tidak tertahankan. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi rasa panik yang menyeruak didadanya terasa begitu nyata. Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kegelapan disekitarnya menenggelamkan Luhan, membungkusnya dalam terror sempurna sementara tubuhnya tak berdaya.

Rasa jijik Luhan semakin bertambah besar. Sebuah teriakan putus asa terus keluar dari bibirnya. Keperawanannya dibobol secara bajingan hingga melumpuhkan sarafnya, tenggelam dalam perihnya.

Luhan merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyesakkan dan Luhan tidak yakin akan sanggup menanggungnya. Ia merasa lebih baik mati saja. Gerakan sekasar binatang liar yang terus menerjang bagian bawahnya membuat kesadarannya inginn segera menghilang. Dan seakan semua belum cukup buruk, cairan hangat menyembur didalam tubuhnya. Membuat kesakitan abadi dalam hatinya.

Luhan menangis. Dengan tubuh membeku, ia berharap kegelapan akan benar-benar menenggelamkannya seutuhnya. Agar ia tidak bisa melihat mentari lagi bahkan hanya untuk secercah cahayanya.

.

Luhan memandang kosong dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Sudah dua hari ia mengurung diri dikamar. Menolak makan, juga menolak berbicara. Raganya ada, tapi jiwanya tak terasa ada. Rasa sakit itu hampir melumpuhkan dirinya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah bernafas.

Ketukan dipintu kamarnya terdengar semakin keras. Seperti didua hari terakhir, dan disusul dengan sebuah permohonan maaf yang begitu menyayat. Tapi Luhan tetap membeku. Sepenuhnya bersembunyi dalam kelam.

Hari beranjak senja, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kali ini suara lembut yang menyusul, membuat pertahanan Luhan hancur. Dengan tubuh yang kaku, Luhan bergerak membuka pintu dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Luhan.." Kyungsoo tampak shock melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Kondisi Luhan sungguh diluar perkiraan. Wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya bengkak dan terdapat lingkar hitam yang sangat jelas tercetak disekelilingnya, juga tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo segera masuk dan meletakkan nampan itu pada nakas. Tanpa kata, ia menarik Luhan duduk diatas karus dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak tampak bai-baik saja, Lu."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap kosong. Kyungsoo yang terlalu khawatir pun tidak kuasa mendesak. Ia hanya harus mengurus Luhan dengan sabar. Menyuapinya makan, lalu menyelimutinya ketika ia tertidur. Dan kegiatan it uterus berlanjut hingga dua minggu kemudian. Orang tua Luhan yang baru saja pulang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan putrinya. Mereka sangat khawatir, tapi Luhan selalu berkata bahwa ia _akan_ baik-baik saja dengan nada datar.

Diamnya Luhan berubah menjadi hysteria diminggu ketiga. Kyungsoo yang selalu menemaninya tanpa kenal lelah mulai memahami gejala yang dialamu Luhan. Meski enggan, Kyungsoo tahu ia harus membuktikannya. Luhan stress karena satu hal dan kini memasuki tahap depresi karena ada hal lainnya. Maka siang itu, ketika seluruh keluarganya pergi, Kyungsoo datang dengan sebungkus plastik dari apotik.

"Luhan, mau membuktikannya?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Luhan meraih bungkusan plastik itu dan menangis ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Tanpa kata, Luhan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak menentu. Ia bukan gadis bodoh, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Dengan seluruh keanehan yang Luhan alami, juga rutinitas barunya mengunjungi toilet setiap pagi, siapapun bisa menebaknya.

Kyungsoo mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci itu saat mendengar tangisan memilukan dari dalamnya. Lalu menutup mulutnya ketika melihat alat tes kehamilan itu menunjukkan dua buah garis vertical. Air matanya meluruh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh berlutut dilantai. Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat. Membiarkan isakan mereka memenuhi udara kamar mandi itu.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang yang lain ikut melihat semua yang terjadi. Ketika Luhan membuka mataya, ia segera bangkit berdiri dengan seluruh amarah yang selama ini dipendamnya. Luhan melayangkan tangannya; memukul, menampar, meninju, atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk seorang bajingan dihadapannya.

"Brengsek kau, Kris! Aku membencimu!"

Luhan berteriak histeris. "Kau menyakitiku! Aku membencimu! Pergi kau dari hidupku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku!"

Dan Kris hanya mentap Luhan dengan air mata yang bahkan tidak layak keluar dari pelupuknya. Tuhan tahu betapa menyesalnya ia. Ribuan kali Kris meminta maaf, ribuan kali juga Luhan mengabaikannya. Kini semua semakin tak terselamatkan. Kris sudah memasrahkan segalanya. Ia tahu bahwa penjara saja tidak cukup buruk untuknya. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman terberat. Dan ketika Luhan mengucapkannya, ia tahu ia harus melakukannya. Perlahan Kris berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis histeris dibelakangnya.

.

Luhan membiarkan angina meluruhkan setiap kelopak bunga ditangannya. Matanya tetap memandang kosong, sementara semua orang mengurai tangis yang menyayat. Makam itu bertaburan bunga, dengan tulisan Kris Wu pada nisannya.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menangis. Persediaan air matanya sudah habis. Setelah pertengkaran terkutuk itu, Luhan menemukan Kris terbujur kaku tak bernyawa dikamarnya. Ada begitu banya obat tidur yang ditelannya hingga tanpa perlu diagnosis dokter pun ia tahu Kris telah meninggalkannya.

Luhan menyentuh perutnya perlahan. Kehidupan didalam tubuhnya adalah pengingat sejati atas segala rasa sakit ini. Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya dan Luhan tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku butuh bantuanmu." Bisik Luhan ditelinganya. Mereka meninggalkan pemakaman tanpa peduli pada tatapan cemas bercampur kesedihan semua orang. Luhan segera pulang dan mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?"

"Aku ingin kau berbohong pada orang tuaku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke Indonesia. Rencana kita tidak akan berubah." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Tapi kemana kau akan pergi?"

Luhan menari kopernya lalu menjawab, "Sampai jumpa, Kyung."

.

New York City

Agustus 2007

Sehun berseru seraya mengangkat botol anggur ditangannya. Suasana pesta itu semakin riuh dan ramai. DJ memainkan music-musik bertempo cepat sementara stok botol minuman keras yang tersedia disana mulai berpindah tangan. Kepulan asap rokok melilingkupi setiap tubuh-tubuh yang meliuk memalukan.

Beberapa gadis mencoba mendekatinya, tapi Sehun selalu mengabaikannya. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin berhubungan rumit dengan perempuan manapun. Karena berdasarkan pengalamannya dipesta dansa sekolah yang ia datangi satu bulan yang lalu, perempuan dan alkohol bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Sehun memang berencana melakukan _one night stand,_ tapi ia tidak ingin menyebarkan _benih_ nya secara asal. Meski benci mengakuinya, Sehun masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai keturunan keluarga Oh.

Baginya, terlahir sebagai Oh Sehun adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan. Anugerah karena ia bisa memiliki hidup yang jauh diatas kata layak, tapi juga kutukan karena begitu banyak aturan yang mengikatnya.

Sepanjang hidupnya Sehun hanya mencintai music. Cita-citanya adalah melakukan konser dan berkeliling dunia. Dan semua itu memang sangat mudah mengingat bakat yang ia miliki juga kekayaan yang mendukungnya. Sehun bahkan diterima di Julliard; sebuah universitas yang menaungi berbagai bidang seni yang sangat prestisius. Semua orang tahu, bisa masuk bahkan ke kelas terendah di Julliard pun adalah sebuah mukjizat.

Kecuali Oh Jisung, kakeknya.

Oh Jisung adalah pemimpin keluarga Oh. Ia menjadi hakim bagi seluruh anggota keluarga lainnya. Menjadi salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh juga terkaya membuatnya menegakkan berbagai aturan demi mempertahankan kekokohan keluarga Oh. Segala yang penting baginya adalah kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Semua hasil kerja kerasnya telah terbukti dengan kesuksesannya merajai berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan ekonomi, sehingga menjadi suatu hal yang mutlak bagi keturunannya untuk meneruskan itu.

Sejak awal kelahirannya, Sehun tahu ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Oh dalam bidang pembangunan dan property lainnya. Ayahnya yang saat ini masih memegang kekuasaan itu, menjalankan sebuah perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Asia yang berpusat di Indonesia. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang pianis dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bergelut bersama nada-nada.

Dan kini, saat peraturan keluarga Oh menghadangnya, Sehun melakukan segala cara untuk mengubahnya. ia bertekad untuk bersekolah di Julliard. Ia tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini egois dan kekanakan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk cita-citanya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa sukses dijalan yang berbeda.

"Sehun!" seru seorang gadis ber _eyeliner_ tebal dibelakangnya.

Sehun menoleh dan seketika itu juga senyumnya terkembang sempurna. Baekhyun, dengan segala kecantikan dan keanggunannya, adiknya. Tidak peduli pada seseorang lain dibelakang adiknya yang masih melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

"Hai, ayah."

.

Sehun menyandarkan bahunya di sebuah sofa panjang sementara ayahnya berjalan bolak-balik tak menentu didepannya. Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya terlihat kesal, tapi ia tetap diam. Lalu keheningan itu terpecah dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, ayah?" Tanya Sehun.

Dan seperti yang diduga, ayahnya marah besar. ia bahkan menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga tangannya memerah.

"Beraninya kau menanyakan kabarku setelah parade pesta konyolmu itu? Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan semua itu pada kakekmu saat kau dipanggil menghadapnya?"

Sehun tampak acuh dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa pesta itu tidak melanggar aturan. Tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan nomor 41 tentang hak menyelenggarakan pesta, selama tidak terjadi tindak kriminal atau kericuhan yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Oh, maka semua dianggap sah dan penyelenggaranya bebas dari hukuman."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya dirumah ini! Adikmu bahkan belum berusia delapan belas tahun. Dimana akal sehatmu? Setidaknya jangan bawa adikmu dalam masalah!"

Kali ini Sehun diam. Ia mengunci mulutnya karena ia tahu yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang disambut oleh senyum tulus dan sebuah anggukkan dari Baekhyun.

Ayahnya selalu terlihat frustasi jika ia melakukan sesuatu. Ayahnya bahkan selalu mengucapkan bahwa ia adalah putra sulungnya yang luar biasa akan bertanggungjawab, tapi selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan nada sinisnya. Dan sekarang adalah salah satunya. Ayahnya didera kepanikan saat mendengar Sehun mengadakan pesta dirumah. Hingga tanpa berpikir panjang, ayahnnya membatalkan seluruh acara pertemuan pentingnya di Kanada dan mengambil penerbangan paling cepat menuju New York. Ya, kali ini ayahnya harus mengambil resiko sebelum semua semakin tak terselamatkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun?" ucap ayahnya tegas.

Dan Sehun langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap tanpa ragu. _Ini adalah kesempatan._ "Izinkan aku bersekolah di Julliard dan menjadi seorang pianis. Aku akan sukses dengan jalanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah."

Lagi-lagi Sehun melihat ayahnya mengerang frustasi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ini sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Karena dengan membiarkan Sehun, itu artinya ia harus mengalihkan seluruh tanggungjawab perusahaan pada Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya hari-hari putrinya itu akan dipenuhi dengan pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya.

"Baek, apa kau siap mengambil alih tanggungjawab Sehun, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun ragu. Sama seperti kakaknya. Darah seni mengalir deras dalam nadinya. Tapi ini demi melihat harapan yang meletup-letup bagai bara dikedua mata hijau kakaknya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha, ayah. Aku akan memulai pelajaran dasarnya besok sepulang sekolah."

Lalaki paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun lekat. Tahu bahwa ini akan sia-sia pada akhirnya. Kedua anaknya tidak akan bisa lari. Mereka akan tetap menjadi seorang pewaris, suka ataupun tidak. ia hanya berharap Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya sebelum kedua putra putrinya meraih impian mereka. Ia harus memastikan kedua anaknya itu bahagia.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku mengijinkanmu, Sehun."

Sebuah senyuman lebar tidak bisa Sehun sembunyikan dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang. Mereka berdiri lalu menghampiri lelaki itu dan berucap terima kasih yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

.

Juni, 2012

Sehun menatap pintu ganda berukiran rumit didepannya. Dibalik pintu itu adalah sebuah ruangan kerja Oh Jisung yang juga lebih dikenal sebagai ruang keadilan diantara anggota keluarga Oh. Setiap orang yang masuk kedalamnya, sudah dapat dipastikan melakukan hal-hal bersalah dan melanggar aturan. Dan kini ayahnya lah yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang keadilan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tdak bermaksud membawamu dan ayah dalam masalah ini."

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan dan mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha. Bukan salahmu jika salah satu penari hebat dunia terpesona dan merekrutmu sebagai murid pribadinya juga mendaftarkanu ke Julliard. Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ganda itu. Ayahnya menghampiri mereka dan langsung mengajak mereka pulang. Dan selama dalam perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan yang memenuhi ruang udara mobil itu. Hingga mereka sampai dirumah, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apa yang dikatakan kakek, ayah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ia meminta Sehun membatalkan konser keliling dunianya."

"Apa? Tidak!" seru Baekhyun. Ia ingin melayangkan protes, tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangan besar milik kakaknya itu tersampir dibahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Lagi pula, aku baru saja selesai di Eropa. Tidak ada salahnya berlibur sebentar."

"Kakakmu benar, sayang. Karena selain itu, kau bisa meneruskan mimpimu. Kakek hanya meminta Sehun membatalkan konsernya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu yang akan bersekolah di Julliard." Tambah ayahnya.

Baekhyun meragu dan ia tidak bisa menyembuyikan secercah nada berharap pada suaranya. "Benarkan? Aku boleh berhenti sekolah bisnis dan menjadi penari?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk, lalu Baekhyun menghambur menerjangnya dengan satu pelukan. Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun disibukkan dengan telepon-telepon pengurusan kepindahannya. Sementara Sehun menyadari ada perasaan ganjil, bahwa tatapan ayahnya terlalu sendu untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja, ayah?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja, Sehun."

Kemudian Sehun hanya mengangguk meskipun ia tahu jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

.

Jakarta, Oktober 2013

Sehun mendapatkan pembuktian bahwa ucapan ayahnya saat itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sosok pria berhati bijak yang dengan bangga Sehun sebut sebagai ayahnya kini tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan bantuan alat medis sebagai penopang hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun berpikir bahwa penyakit jantung ayahnya berbahaya.

Sudah satu minggu ia berada di ibu kota Negara Indonesia itu. Menemani Baekhyun menunggui ayahnya. Sungguh, ia butuh udara segar selain suasana pengap rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan scenario terburuk.

"Aku akan kembali, Baek." Ucap Sehun sebelum melangkah.

Sehun memutari bangunan rumah sakit hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang perumahan berwarna putih yang tak jauh dibelakangnya terdapat panti asuhan. Sehun ingat dikedatangannya yang pertama, ia sampai harus memanggil anak buah ayahnya untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa menjadi penghalang. Tapi segera setelah ia menemukan sebuah _standing piano,_ tembok pembatas itu hilang. Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Sama seperti hari ini. Begitu membuka gerbang, Sehun disambut ceria oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain dihalamannya. Mereka mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang tidak mempu dimengerti Sehun. Dan saat mereka menarik tangannya, Sehun mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan. Dengan langkah senang, ia pun menghampiri piano yang terletak dibagian kanan bangunan tersebut, lalu membuka pelindung _tuts_ nya.

Tawa sehun terus berderai, hingga seorang gadis kecil berambut kuncir kuda menggerakkan tangannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk mundur dan duduk degan tertib.

Nada-nada ceria yang mengalun membuai Sehun menuju dunianya yang sebenarnya. Sehun menekan nada terakhir dengan sentuhan ringan, meresapi kepuasan mendalam atas apa yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya. Begitu ia menegakkan kepalanya, tepuk tangan juga pekikan gembira anak-anak langsung menyambutnya; membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang gadis bergaun putih kedalam ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum menyapa gadis itu, lalu memperhatikan anak-anak yang kini berlarian menghampirinya dan berceloteh dengan nada polos. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan banyak bingkisan yang dibawanya, lalu kembali melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Sehun mengamati sosok itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Memuji dalam hati atas kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Dengan senyum sendu tapi juga tatapan yang teguh. Gadis itu bagaikan salju yang meretas bersama angina. Lembut sekaligus rapuh. Meski hanya sekilas, gadis itu cukup mempesona hati Sehun. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, Sehun ingin melihat gadis itu lagi.

Tapi lamunan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun dan mendengar suaranya yang bergetar hebat, binar ceria diwajahnya menghilang tak tersisa. Sehun segera pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan sesak dihatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Jakarta, November 2013

Luhan mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari yang masuk memalui celah tirai jendela manyinarinya. Luhan benci matahari. Karena matahari membuatnya merasa beban yang memberati bahunya semakin tak tertahankan. Matahari membawa fakta memilukan bahwa Luhan bahkan tidak berhak untuk sekedar melihat terang cahayanya. Luhan begitu kelam, tenggelam bersama lukanya.

Suara klakson mulai terdengar riuh dibawah sana. Hari baru saja menyentuh pagi, tapi kota metropolitan itu sudah digeluti berbagai kesibukan. Kota yang begitu ramai dan menjadi pusat kegiatan vital Negara ini.

Satu lirikan singkat pada petunjuk tanggal diponselnya menambah rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Luhan melewatkan kunjungannya ke panti asuhan kemarin. Ia membiarkan satu-satunya kegiatan yang membuat hatinya merasa tenang terenggut demi satu senyum itu. senyum yang berhasil mengoyak hatinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu, ketika ia mengunjungi panti, Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pria. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan bertemu karena mereka hanya saling melihat selama beberapa detik saja. Tapi justru karena waktu beberapa detik itulah yang membuat Luhan menghentikan nafasnya. Hanya satu kata yang terngiang dipikirannya _, tampan_.

Lalu senyuman terkutuk itu terulas. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak lagi ingin diingatnya. Senyum yang terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka, bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika waktu enam tahun berlalu.

Dan sebelum otaknya memutar ulang segala kengerian hidupnya, Luhan beranjak menuju kantor. Seperti biasa, hari senin selalu menjadi hari pembuka untuk segala kesibukan. Khusus untuk Luhan, ia harus bekerja lebih keras karena harus menyelesaikan proposal kerjasamanya dengan OJ Property Company siang ini, lalu segera mengajukannya pada pihak yang bersangkutan.

Kerjasama ini sangat penting, Karena perusahaan yang dipimpinnya –buah dari kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun- tengah berada diambang kehancuran. Korupsi besar-besaran yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengusahakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik perusahaan lain bekerjasama dengannya.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya Luhan tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu. seluruh perwakilan perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengannya selalu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Luhan tahu ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi para pria bodoh yang tidak pernah berpikir menggunakan otak.

Sejak awal karirnya, setiap pria selalu berusaha menundukkannya tapi juga selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan Luhan yang menundukkan mereka. Bahkan tanpa perlu melakukan apapun sebagai timbal baliknya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Luhan hanya akan melenggang pergi dengan dagu diangkat tinggi.

Luhan muak pada semua pria. Mereka hanya sekumpulan manusia yang selalu menganggap diri mereka hebat. Hanya bisa menyakiti, bahkan terhadap sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi mereka. Dan Luhan bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya tersentuh oleh pria.

"Selamat pagi, Lu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dengan empat sendok gula dan dua sendok krim dimejamu. Seperti yang selalu kau minta." Sapa Kyungsoo.

Luhan memasuki ruangannya yang berwarna serba kuning gading diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang berceloteh mengenai jadwal untuk hari ini. Luhan duduk dan menyesap kopinya dengan sebuah helaan nafas lega. Lukisan-lukisan bisu yang tertempel disetiap sudut dinding menjadi saksi bisu seluruh kegiatan Luhan diruangan itu. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengulangi perkataannya. "Kepala bagian keuangan, Rita Andrie, ia mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa sudah disetujui?"

"Ya, Rita memang memiliki hak cuti dua minggu untuk tahun ini."

"Lalu kenapa harus bertanya pendapatku?"

"Luhan, apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau terlalu mempercayai wanita itu. Kasus korupsi ini harus segera dituntaskan. Kenapa tidak kau selidiki siapa pelakunya?"

Luhan mengetuk-negtukan jarinya diatas meja. "Kau benar. Kondisi keuangan kita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku sedang berusaha membuat kerjasama dengan OJ Property dan aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu, Lu. Kau lupa, Oh Jinhwan baru saja meninggal minggu lalu. kepemimpinan perusahaan itu jatuh pada pewarisnya yang sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan."

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafas. Mengapa takdir selalu berhasil mempermainkannya?

.

Hari sudah malam. Luhan melangkah memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan benak yang membayangkan es krim dalam lemari esnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas dan Luhan merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah. Entah pemimpin perusahaan konstruksi macam apa yang harus bekerja hingga selarut ini. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan Luhan.

Luhan baru saja melewati meja resepsionis ketika matanya melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Sontak langkahnya terhenti dan matanya membelalak. Wanita itu menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. _Zizi,_ batinnya.

"Apa kabar, Luhan?" sapa wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Luhan dingin.

"Aku baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke Negara ini. Dan karena aku juga ingat kau ada disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan-kapan. Dan mungkin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu _lagi._ " Sahut Zizi tenang.

"Atau kau bisa bercerita tentang alasan sesungguhnya Kris bunuh diri? Alasannya bukan karena aku, kan?" lanjutnya.

Luhan berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresinya. Wanita dihadapannya ini terlihat seperti iblis. Iblis yang membangkitkan seluruh sisi gelap hidup Luhan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan segala ketenangan yang masih berusaha ia bangun.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan seseorang sepertimu. Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Lalu ia memutar langkahnya dan kembali menyusuri jalan dengan mobilnya. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya. Luhan sangat membenci Zizi lebih dari apapun. Karena tanpa sadar, wanita itulah akar dari seluruh kehancuran hidupnya.

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah klub malam. Ia tidak berencana untuk minum, hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat dikeramaian. Luhan membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak meliuk tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi begitu banyak pria yang mengganggunya dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Luhan pun berhenti. Ia melangkah keluar dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Luhan masih tidak sanggup mentolerir sentuhan pria asing. Ada rasa enggan dan jijik yang tak tertahankan. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia butuh pengalih perhatiannya dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa.

.

Suara tubuh yang saling bertumbukkan memenuhi kamar hotel mewah itu. Nafas berat merambati udara, sementara titik-titik keringat membanjiri kedua tubuh yang saat ini tengah bersatu dalam pusaran nafsu. Tak ada erangan apalagi teriakan kepuasan. Mereka hanya berusaha saling memenuhi kebutuhan.

Luhan berusaha keras mematikan pikirannya. Rasa tak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya harus segera ia musnahkan. Tubuh mungilnya kini berada dibawa tubuh besar milik Park Chanyeol. Taman yang menjadi partnernya untuk melakukan sex sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Mereka bertemu disalah satu pesta saat kuliah. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, seperti kebencian dalam melakukan sex yang mengikat sekaligus obsesi untuk tetap memegang control. Mereka bersama untuk saling memenuhi, tanpa ingin ikatan dan tak membiarkan yang lain memegang control. Bagi Luhan dan Chanyeol itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka saling mempercayai dan slaing menguntungkan. Dan segalanya murni karena kebutuhan fisik semata.

Ketika mereka akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasan, Luhsn menghela nafas lega. Berhubungan intim tidak pernah mudah baginya. Tapi itulah satu-satunya cara agar ia terbebas dari segala pikiran yang membebaninya. Karena kebencian mutlak terhadap alkohol, maka sex adalah satu-satunya cara. Ya, Luhan membutuhkannya meskipun tak pernah nyaman saat melakukannya.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak hebat. Pria itu sangat tampan dan memenuhi kriteria idaman seluruh wanita didunia, seandainya saja ia tidak hidup bersama hantu-hantunya. Chanyeol memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, sama sepertinya.

.

New York City, November 2013

Sehun dan Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana pengacara ayahnya menunggu. Saatnya untuk membacakan surat wasiat. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan harta atau semacamnya. Mereka sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup dari penghasilan masing-masing. tapi mereka tetap mendengarkan, tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain.

Dan benar saja, setelah pembacaan pembagian seluruh asset yang dimilikinya, Oh Jinhwan memberikan satu surat untuk masing-masing anaknya. Sehun dan Baekhyun membuka amplop itu. sesaat mereka terdiam, lalu Baekhyun menangis. Sementara Sehun tetap menegarkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan membaca.

 _Sehun, anakku,_

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menambahkan garam dalam lukamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal dalam surat ini seandainya saja aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya disaat terakhirku._

 _Ketika ibumu meninggal, aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Kau tentu tahu seberapa sulit masa itu. bahkan saat usiamu baru menginjak tiga tahun, kau sudah mengerti. Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu bersedih, karena aku akan kembali bertemu dengan ibumu._

 _Dan kurasa inilah saatnya. Karena itu, aku harap kau dapat menjelaskan hal serupa pada sirimu juga adik kecilmu. Jangan biarkan kepergianku menghalangi langkah kalian._

 _Kau sudah dewasa, Sehun. Aku mempercayaimu. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu juga adikmu. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, kau tahu betapa bangganya aku terhadapmu. Aku bahkan memiliki koleksi lengkap albummu, termasuk edisi bertanda tangan khusus yang hanya ada seratus keeping didunia._

 _Pembacaan isi dari surat wasiatku selanjutnya akan mengubah hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena harus memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukkmu meski aku tahu dengan jelas pilihanmu. Dan jika perkiraanku benar mengenai pilihanmu, kau bisa mempercayai satu orang, Sehun._

 _Percayalah pada Luhan Wu._

Sehun menurunkan suratnya dan meminta pengacara itu kembali membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya. Poin terakhir.

"Saya memberikan hak/kuasa/kewenangan penuh atas kepemimpinan OJ Property Company pada siapapun dari kedua anak saya yang mengajukan diri." Ucap pengacara itu.

Saat itulah Sehun mengerti bagian terakhir surat yang diberikan ayahnya. Sehun dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit. Jika ia mengajukan diri, maka ia harus melupakan dunia musiknya. Sementara jika ia diam, maka Baekhyunlah yang harus melupakan dunia tarinya. Semua itu nyaris terlihat seperti jalan buntu. Pilihan apapun yang diambilnya tak akan memberi kebahagiaan untuknya.

Tapi salah satu diantaranya akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi adik kecilnya.

Sehun menarik nafas, berusaha menguatkan diri. Ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun, Sehun tak lagi diselimuti keraguan. Ia tahu ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Aku mengajukan diri." Ucapnya tegas.

.

Jakarta, November 2013

Sekali lagi, Sehun menginjakkan kakinya dinegara tropis ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, jadi tidak heran jalanan yang dilaluinya cukup ramai. Sehun meminta sopirnya untuk membawanya langsung ke kantor. Segalanya kini telah berubah. Dan Sehun harus memulainya dari awal untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat seberapa cepat impian yang dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur begitu saja. Hanya dengan panggilan telepon dan pembatalan kontrak juga pembatalan konser yang disusul dengan sejumlah denda ganti rugi, Sehun resmi menyandang status sebagai mantan pianis. Selama pembatalan itu, Sehun merasa seperti memutilasi dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan serpihan harapannya luruh menyentuh ruang putus asa yang ia pikir tak akan pernah disentuhnya. Tapi Sehun akan bertahan. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihan.

Sehun disambut oleh beberapa pegawai berkedudukan penting di kantor itu. mereka memperkenalkan diri, lalu memperlakukannya dengan hirmat selayaknya seorang bos. Tapi Sehun tahu itu palsu. Mereka meragukan Sehun, sang pewaris utama yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bentuk apapun dibidang konstruksi.

Sehun baru saja menghela nafas ketika ruang kerjanya diketuk. Seorang pria pribumi berusia lima puluhan melangkah masuk dengan membawa setumpukan proposal. Pria itu adalah sekretaris ayahnya. Lalu dengan bahasa inggris yang lancer, pria itu mulai menjelaskan kondisi perusahaan yang bisa dibilang stabil.

"Pengganti saya akan mulai bekerja besok. Ia adalah seorang wanita cantik dan tentu saja berpengalaman. Ia direkomendasikan oleh kantor cabang di Singapura karena pekerjaannya rapi dan cekatan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap pria itu lalu mohon diri untuk keluar ruangan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu dari sekian banyak proposal dihadapannya. Tapi gerak tangannya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah nama yang terasa familiar.

Luhan Wu.

Sehun tahu nama itu. Nama yang menurut ayahnya bisa ia percaya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun meraih jasnya dan membawa proposal itu menemui pemiliknya.

.

Sehun menatap wanita berpakaian resmi didepannya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tersapu riasan make up tipis yang justru menonjolkan kecantikannya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi, dan itu semakin mengukuhkan auranya sebagai wanita yang tak mudah digoyahkan. Wanita itu teguh, tapi entah kenapa Sehun justru melihat ada sebuah kerapuhan dalam dirinya.

Setelah acara perkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun belum mendengar suara apapun di ruangan bernuansa kuning gading itu selain suara kertas yang dibalik. Sehun memang tidak berpengalaman dalam dunia bisnis, tapi ia tahu bahwa wanita ini sedang mengabaikannya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menatap matanya saat memperkenalkan diri tadi. Wanita itu terlihat begitu kaku, seakan takut Sehun akan menyakitinya.

Bosan dengan keheningan, Sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Wanita itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu menggeleng dan kembali pada kertas-kertasnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat tidak nyaman?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Sehun dibesarkan dengan cinta dan keceriaan bersama adiknya. Dan berakting seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang kaku bukanlah keahliannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam berbisnis. Aku bahkan tidak mengambil jurusan itu saat kuliah. Aku benar-benar buta dalam masalah ini, dan jika kau berencana menipuku sekalipun, aku yakin aku tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi dalam surat wasiatnya, ayahku mengatakan bahwa hanya Luhan Wu lah yang bisa kupercaya. Karena itu aku memutuskan langsung menemuimu dihai pertama aku bekerja." ucap Sehun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku hanya tidak mengawali perkenalan kita seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Perlakuan khusus karena kau salah satu dari pewaris utama keluarga Oh?" balas Luhan sarkastik.

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum dan berucap tanpa ragu. "Aku harap kau bersedia membantuku untuk mengenali seluruh situasi yang saat ini berlangsung dalam dunia bisnis. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyetujui proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan menandatanganinya sekarang juga. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengerjap. Selama beberapa saat ia merasa kehilangan pegangan. Pria dihadapannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama sekali diluar perkiraannya. Parahnya lagi, Luhan meyakini bahwa pria itu jujur menyuarakan segala isi pikirannya. Tanpa ada niat tersembunyi. Luhan bisa melihat bahwa pria itu menghargainya dengan penuh.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sejak awal Sehun memasuki ruangannya, ia tahu hidupnya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Ditambah janji yang harus ditepatinya pada Oh Jinhwan, tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa menghindar. Cepat atau lambat, Luhan harus melakukan suatu hal yang diminta Sehun; apapun itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu dalam satu bulan. Dan seperti yang baru saja kau tawarkan, kau harus menandatangani kerjasama itu hari ini." Ucap Luhan datar.

Sehun pun tersenyum; senyuman yang berhasil menyengat jiwa Luhan. Mengoyak hatinya demi satu duka panjang yang sama sekali belum usai.

"Terima kasih, Luhan." Sahut Sehun tanpa menghilangkan senyum kekanakan itu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. _Hanya satu bulan._ Luhan tidak akan membiarkan dinding yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah hancur begitu saja karena satu hal kecil yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Luhan meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang sama saja dengan sejenisnya. Dengan segala yang ia miliki, Sehun adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Luhan hindari dalam hidup. Dan Luhan benci itu lebih dari apapun.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Saya Huang Zitao, sekretaris baru anda."

Salam perkenalan itu singkat, formal dan sopan. Sesuai dengan harapan Sehun. Ini adalah hari keduanya bekerja dan sejauh ini Sehun masih dalam tahap mempelajari seluruh struktur dasar perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

"Saya turut prihatin atas kepergian ayah anda. Itu pasti sangat berat." Lanjut Zitao.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana jadwalku hari ini?" balas Sehun tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi hal kurang penting sekretarisnya.

Zitao membuka agendanya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Sehun selama seharian penuh. Sementara Sehun semakin larut dalam pikirannya, sibuk dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat memulai pembelajarannya bersama Luhan nanti.

.

Sehun melangkah memasuki kantor Luhan ketika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka diminggu ini. Sehun merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki guru sebaik Luhan. Bukan sikapnya; karena Luhan sungguh wanita tanpa ekspresi terhebat yang pernah ia temui. Tapi karena kelugasannya dalam menyampaikan hal-hal penting dengan jelas. Perkembangan belajar Sehun semakin meningkat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

"Selamat siang, Luhan." Sapa Sehun seraya duduk dihadapan Luhan.

Seperti biasa, Luhan tampil dalam balutan baju kerja yang sopan. Rok pensil merahnya hanya satu senti diatas lutut dan kemeja bermotif bunga _dandelion_ berwarna peach menyempurnakannya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai balasan, bersikeras tetap bergelut dengan donat cokelatnya. Sehun tahu, Luhan berbeda. Meskipun sering kali tidak berekspresi, Luhan selalu terlihat hidup saat makan. Luhan bahkan tidak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka berbagi makanannya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Maka dari itu, meskipun ada banyak tumpukan donat berwarna warni dihadapannya, Sehun tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Luhan beranjak menuju lemari es di sudut ruangan, lalu mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda untuk Sehun. Sehun pun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Satu lagi keunikan Luhan; ia hanya menyediakan minuman bersoda dan air mineral tanpa harus bertanya pada tamunya. Luhan juga mengatakan untuk tidak membawa minuman beralkohol dalam bentuk apapun ke kantornya tanpa ragu.

"Jadi, apa yang kita pelajari hari ini?" Tanya Sehun setelah meneguk sedikit minumannya.

"Aku ingin kau menganalisis proposal itu." tunjuk Luhan pada setumpuk kertas dihadapannya.

"Mereka memiliki tujuan lain dari renovasi ini." Ucap Sehun yang bahkan baru beberapa saat saja membacanya.

Luhan mengangguk, diam-diam mengagumi kecerdasan dan ketepatan analisis Sehun. Sebelumnya Luhan memang meragukan Sehun, karena dengan sikap ramah juga tampilan lahiriah yang mengindikasikan Tuhan sedang tersenyum saat menciptakannya, Sehun mungkin akan bosan dengan pelajaran semacam ini dan bukan tidak mungkin juga ia akan berakhir seperti anak para konglomerat yang hidup dengan menghamburkan uang perusahaan.

Tapi Luhan sadar ia salah. Ia harus mengakui apa yang dikataka Oh Jinhwan adalah benar. Sehun adalah seorang pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah. _Well,_ selama Sehun tidak mengusiknya, Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Ingar-bingar music yang terdengar dari sebuah klub malam itu mampu memulihkan Luhan. Gelas ketiga _diet coke_ ditangannya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi otaknya yang terus berpacu memutar ulang beberapa pertemuannya dengan Sehun, juga beberapa perkataannya yang kerap kali terasa menampar Luhan.

"Halo cantik. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" ucap seorang pria dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan diri seakan Luhan mustahil akan menolaknya.

Jika saja dalam keadaan seperti biasa, mungkin Luhan akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Luhan tidak suka pria asing. Bahkan saat inipun Luhan merasakan keengganan yang luar biasa hingga perutnya terasa mual.

Luhan memperhatikan pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. Lalu ia berpikir mungkin kehadiran pria ini bisa membantunya untuk menghapus baying-bayang Sehun. Bayangan Sehun dengan mata sesegar embun diatas daun dipagi hari.

"Silahkan." Jawabnya datar.

Pria itu duduk disamping Luhan, agak terlalu dekat hingga Luhan bisa mencium bau tembakau dari nafasnya. Tapi setidaknya itu bukan alkohol gumamnya. Mereka berada disalah satu meja sudut belakang, hingga mata-mata penasaran itu hanya akan melihat kegelapan karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu yang berputar diatas lantai dansa.

"Kim Jongin." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Luhan."

Jongin memuji kecantikan Luhan dan satu percakapan mengalir pada satu sesi ciuman panas; setidaknya bagi Jongin, karena Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bibir tebal lelaki itu menghimpit bibir tipis milik Luhan dengan rakus. Greakannya begitu kasar dan lapar juga diiringi geraman penuh hasrat.

Luhan memejamkan mata demi menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam mode panik. Meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin, Luhan membawa dirinya yang mala mini berbalut gaun hitam mini mengangkangi Jongin. Celana dalam suteranya bertumbukan dengan bagian depan celana jeans yang sudah mengembung milik lelaki itu. Luhan mencoba menelan rasa jijiknya dan tetap membiarkan Jongin menciumnya.

Jongin mengerang lebih keras, membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih. Otaknya tak lagi bisa diandalkan. Yang ia mengerti hanya kebutuhannya untuk menyetubuhi Luhan dengan kasar dank eras. Menyetubuhi atau disetubuhi, Jongin tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama Luhan. Ia adalah pria berpengalaman, tapi entah kenapa gadis mungil dipangkuannya ini mampu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Oh, shit! Kau benar-benar seksi." Geramnya.

Mata cokelat terang milik Luhan menggelap melihat reaksi Jongin. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Jongin ditubuhnya lalu beranjak turun dari pangkuan Jongin dengan anggun. Ekspresinya sedatar permukaan es.

Jongin membuka mata hendak protes, tapi seorang gadis bergaun ungu menyiramnya menyiramnya dengan segelas bir dari belakang. Keributanpun terjadi karena gadis itu berteriak. Ia bahkan hampir melayangkan pukulan pada Luhan namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Desis Jongin.

"Kau bajingan! Kau mengkhianatiku setelah melamarku. Dasar pria kotor!" jerit gadis itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

Jongin mencoba menjelaskan, tapi gadis itu tak mau mendengarkannya dan terus memaki dengan segala kata-kata kasar yang ia bisa.

Sementara Luhan tetap tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Saat Kyungsoo dan dua temannya yang lain menghampirinya dengan mata terbelalak, barulah ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak mengandung apapun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Kim Jongin. Ciumanmu sungguh sangat buruk dank au jauh dari harapanku. Kau bahkan tidak berhasil membuatku basah. Semoga kau mendapat pelepasan yang hampir kau dapatkan tadi. Mungkin setelah kau menjinakkan calon istrimu." Ucap Luhan seraya menjauh dari orang-orang bermasalah itu.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja merusak hidup seorang gadis demi kegundahan hatimu. Tidak bisakah kau memilih pria lain?" ucap Kyungsoo diseberang telepon.

Luhan tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan didepannya. suara Kyungsoo menggema ditelinganya dan ia tidak peduli. Meski malas mendengarkannya, Luhan tidak bisa menutup sambungan telepon itu karena Kyungsoo akan murka. Dan percayalah, Kyungsoo yang murka lebih berbahaya dibanding induk beruang yang mengamuk.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan aku sama sekali tidak tahu pria itu sudah bertunangan."

"Harusnya kau bertanya sebelum mulai memperdaya lelaki itu dibawahmu! Jangan mencoba membela diri, Luhan. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Pria itu memang menggodamu, tapi kau yang memberinya kesempatan. Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Oke, aku tahu Kyung. Sungguh. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Tidak berarti apapun. Bisakah aku kembali menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh? Kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu besok."

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas diujung telepon. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Kau tahu aku hanya mendramatisir. Hato-hati dan jangan berhenti di bar manapun."

Luhan melepas earphone dengan helaan nafas panjang. titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Ini sudah tengah malam. Meski tahu Negara beriklim tropis ini bisa menurunkan hujan seenaknya, tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak berharap hujan datang disaat ia berada di jalan tanpa hambatan seperti ini. Luhan akan kesulitan melihat jalanan didepannya. Dan seolah kesialan belum mau beranjak darinya, mobil yang dikendarai Luhan berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

 _Shit!_ Luhan keluar dari mobil; melihat keempat roda bannya yang baik-baik saja, lalu membuka kap mobil. Tidak ada yang salah dimata Luhan, tentu saja karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai mesin.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, _sepi._ Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melewatinya, itupun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Saat melihat petunjuk jalan diatasnya, Luhan terbelalak. Ingat bahwa ia mengambil jalan memutar setelah keluar dari bar tadi. Ia hampir sampai di Kota Bogor, sementara apartemennya berada di daerah Jakarta Pusat. Perjalanannya sungguh masih sangat jauh, dan hari sudah semakin larut menjelang pagi.

Air hujan membasahinya dengan sempurna. Gaun malam hitamnya melekat hingga menyerupai kulit keduanya. Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia harus mencari cara untuk segera kembali secepatnya. Ia tidak boleh panik. _Aku tidak akan panik,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Tapi Luhan takut. Kegelapan adalah hal yang amat dibencinya. Baying-bayang seakan memangsanya, membawanya menuju mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan.

"Luhan?" ucap seseorang dibelakangnya.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya. Membelalak ketika melihat sosok tubuh tegap dengan wajah yang rupawan yang tadi siang ia tinggalkan ditengah pelajaran.

Oh Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun seraya menghampiri Luhan dengan mengulurkan payung hitamnya pada Luhan.

"Mobilku mogok." Jawab Luhan, tidak peduli jika jawabannya tidak selaras dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ambil barang-barangmu. Biar kau kuantar pulang."

Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun; lebih karena terpaksa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan suka atau tidak, Luhan harus mengakui bahwa hanya Sehun yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Setidaknya Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" ucap Sehun sambil menyalakan pemanas mobil.

Luhan menggosok kedua tangannya bergumam terima kasih saat Sehun menyampirkan jasnya, lalu memberitahukan alamat apartemennya.

"Jaraknya hampir dua jam dari sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya menjalankan mobilku kesembarang arah." Jawab Luhan acuh.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Perempuan disampingnya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Siang tadi ia ditinggal begitu saja entah karena apa, dan kini Luhan terdampar di daerah yang bahkan sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan tidak tahu pula.

"Tunggu, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Mobil Sehun memasuki sebuah gerbang perumahan elit tak jauh dari pintu keluar tol. Desain rumah didalamnya sungguh mengagumkan. Tanpa sadar Luhan terpesona dan hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tinggal disini. Kau harus mengganti bajumu. Aku tidak mau kau duduk dengan baju yang basah kuyup selama dua jam."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah kau berganti baju. Ayo turun."

Luhan tidak mendebat Sehun kali ini. Mereka melewati sebuah halaman depan sederhana dengan rumput hijau. Begitu Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, Luhan benar-benar merasakan suasana maskulin rumah itu.

"Kamar mandinya disebelah sana. Aku akan mengambilkan baju untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk. Tubuhnya mulai mengigil dan dengan segera ia melagkah menuju kamar mandi. Begitu menyalakan shower air hangat, Luhan mendesah lega. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan mulai meneliti seluru isi kamar madi itu. hanya ada kebutuhan dasar yang terlihat belum pernah dipakai.

Suara ketukan menghentikan lamunan Luhan. Dengan cepat, ia mematika shower dan mengenakan handuk yang terlipat rapi disamping wastafel. Luhan membuka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintip dari celahnya.

"Maaf hanya ini yang aku punya. Berikan pakaianmu, biar aku keringkan."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan mengeringkannya sendiri." Sahut Luhan dan langsung menutup pintu.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum. Ia nampak konyol dengan sebuah sweetshirt yang kebesaran hingga mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Tapi Luhan merasa hangat. Aroma yang menguar dari seewshirt itu juga menenangkannya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya dimesin cuci. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Sehun yang sibuk membuat kopi didapur. Lelaki itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans. Terlihat sangat santai dan tetap membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman bajunya." Ucap Luhan seraya duduk di kursi pantry.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyoodrkan segelas kopi pada Luhan. Melihatnya dalam balutan sweetshirt itu membuat Sehun merasa geli. Perempuan itu seakan tenggelam didalamnya, tapi juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan meski wajahnya tetap tak terisi ekspresi, Sehun bisa melihat ketenangan disana.

Luhan merasa nyaman dengannya.

Tapi segala pikiran Sehun hancur ketika luhan turun dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekat. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos dalam cara yang tidak lazim. Sehun hampir saja lupa bernafas beberapa detik, lalu menunjuk kearah lemari atas saat Luhan menanyakan krimmer.

"Biar aku ambilkan."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Protes Luhan. Ia bersikeras menjangkau lemari yang berada puluhan senti diatasnya. Bahkan setelah ujung jari kakinya berjinjit, Luhan tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Melihat itu, tangan Sehun terulur memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dengan sigap, lalu meraih toples itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sehun tidak menyadari gerakannya hingga ia mendengar nafas tercekat Luhan dan merasakan lekuk lembut tubuh Luhan yang menempel padanya. Telapak tangan kirinya berada tepat dibawah payudara Luhan, membuat Sehun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bentuknya yang hanya tertutup sweetshirt itu.

Secepat kilat Sehun menarik tangannya, tapi gerakan itu justru membuat tangannya menyentuh puncak payudara Luhan. Sebuah erangan lembut bergetar ditenggorokan Luhan, dan Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Luhan berbalik dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Tagannya terkepal dan ia tidak sanggup menatap Sehun. Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti mendengar erangannya. Tapi Sehun tetap melepaskannya, bahkan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Luhan merasa mulutnya menjadi kering.

Sehun sedang menatapnya lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan sopan seperti biasanya, melainkan tatapan murni seorang pria yang menginginkan gadisnya. Selama ini Sehun bahkan tidak pernah melirik bibirnya dan selalu menatap langsung matanya saat berbicara. Dan sekarang, jantung Luhan berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya dengan tatapannya.

Sehun berdeham mencairkan suasana yang canggung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucapnya dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun sekali lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo?

Hahaha ini apaan sih? Maaf ya, ceritanya masih belum agak nyambung. Masih berkeseliweran kemana-mana. Karena jujur aja aku sendiri bingung. Wkwkwk

Btw, thanks yang sudah review di chap pertama. Tetep dukung ff ini dengan mereviewnya ya.

Sorry for typos.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan melangkah memasuki gedung kantornya dengan gontai. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang seperti biasa dan membacakan agendanya hari ini.

"Luhan, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Proyek pembangunan apartemen di Utara terhenti sementara karena kita kekurangan dana. Seperti yang sudah kau rencanakan, kerjasama kita dengan OJ Property tidak termasuk proyek itu. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras mempertahankan proyek itu sebagai proyek tunggal kita."

"Dan ini adalah laporan yang dikirimkan detektif swasta yang kita sewa kemarin. Hasilnya positif menunjukan bahwa Rita Andrie adalah pelaku penggelapan dana perusahaan. Jumlah uang dalam rekeningnya kembung. Dan saat ini ia masih ada di Singapura." Lanjut Kyungsoo seraya meletakkah setumpuk map dimeja Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. sejak membuka mata tadi pagi, dan setelah tidur tidak nyenyaknya selama tiga jam, Luhan tahu kesialan akan menguntitnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka semua masalah akan datang secara bersamaan.

Luhan meraih map berwarna putih tersebut lalu mulai membacanya. Semakin lama ia tenggelam dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas itu, semakin kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Rita Andrie adalah wanita yang sudah bekerja pada Luhan bahkan sejak awal Luhan membangun perusahaannya. Wanita itu rela menghabiskan 16 jam waktunya untuk bekerja. ia sangat jujur, pantang menyerah, dan selalu mendukung Luhan dalam hal apapun. Sulit dipercaya jika Rita tega melakukan hal semacam itu dan mengkhianati Luhan.

"Pesankan aku tiket menuju Singapura malam ini. Buat reservasi hotel yang sama dengannya atas namaku." Ucap Luhan sambil menutup map itu. "Aku harus mengurus dana pinjaman. Tolong urus ulang jadwalku untuk dua jam kedepan."

"Kau akan mendatanginya?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

.

Sehun menghentikan ayunan kakinya secara perlahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sementara headphone ditelinganya berdentum keras. Udara segar memasuki paru-parunya; menenangkan setiap sarafnya yang begitu tegang sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini.

Tapi otaknya masih memikirkan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat lekuk tubuh sempurna Luhan. Kaki jenjangnya, juga erangan lembutnya. Fantasi Sehun semakin liar ketika menemukan gaun hitam sekaligus pakaian dalam Luhan di mesin cucinya. Mau tak mau Sehun ters mengulang kegiatan yang sama; membayangkan Luhan. Membayangkan bibir Luhan berada diantara bibirnya, kaki Luhan melingkari pinggangnya, juga payudara sempurna Luhan yang bisa diremasnya hingga erangan itu bisa ia dengar dengan lebih jelas.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat dari hidup melajang dan tanpa seks selama satu tahunnya. Sehun harus mengenyahkan pikiran itu. ia tidak boleh merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Luhan hanya karena gairah sesaat. Dan karena itu, Sehun harus memaksa tubuhnya melupakan Luhan.

Ponselnya bordering saat ia meraih handuk dan mengelap keringatnya. Itu panggilan dari Luhan.

"Halo?"

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu. Sekarang. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan." Balas Luhan tanpa basa basi.

"Kau beruntung, aku masih memiliki waktu kosong sampai satu jam kedepan. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantormu? Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Lalu Luhan menggumamkan beberapa kata lagi dan memutuskan sambungan.

Tak sampai lima detik ponsel Sehun kembali bordering. Nomornya menunjukan kantor Luhan, membuat sebuah kerutan diantara alis tebalnya. Dan suara Kyungsoo lah yang terdengar dari sana. Setelah menjelaskan dalam satu rangkaian kalimat, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Sehun dengan yakin. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Zitao dan memintanya menjadwal ulang agenda dua hari kedepan.

.

Luhan mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi; memastikan tidak ada pekerjaan yang tertinggal sebelum ia naik ke pesawat. Satu pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo masuk tepat sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya.

 _Hati-hati, Lu. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan!_

Luhan mengernyit membaca kalimat terakhir yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa mau repot membalas. Kyungsoo memang selalu seperti itu.

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Singapura. Ia harus bertemu dengan Rita Andrie, selain itu alasan lainnya adalah ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menghindari Sehun sementara waktu.

Luhan akui, Sehun memang telah memasuki setiap mimpinya dan terus membayangi setiap langkahnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

Setelah bertemu Sehun tadi, Luhan sadar bahwa reaksi tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Dan setelah mengatakan maksud pertemuan itu, Luhan sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun pun tidak mencegahnya, hanya tersenyum sekilas yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan mata hijaunya.

Luhan mendesah. Lega karena ia bisa pergi dan terbebas dari Sehun selama dua hari penuh. Ia tidak harus menghadapi lelaki itu, begitu juga dengan reaksi dirinya sendiri yang akan menjadi asing dan berbeda, selama kurang ebih 48 jam.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak lalu mengerjap. _Apa aku sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku membayangkan lelaki itu ada disini sekarang, dihadapanku! Kecuali jika.._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku harus duduk di kursi 8B." jawab Sehun.

Luhan memucat. Itu benar-benar Sehun, dan kursi yang dimaksudkan adalah tepat disebelahnya. _Astaga.._

Sehun duduk dikursinya dengan santai, seolah tatapan tajam Luhan sama sekali tidak mengusiknya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Ipod dari saku jaketnya dan sedikit bersenandaung. Sementara Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih sempat memperhatikan Sehun dan memuji tubuh sempurnanya yang hari ini terbalut pakaian semi formal. Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan segala kewarasannya yang bertebaran, lalu menarik nafas. Menghapus segala ekspresi dan kembali menjadi Luhan yang hidup selama 6 tahun ini.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Sehun menoleh, sejenk terdiam dan tenggelam dalam mata cokelat terang perempuan disebelahnya. Tapi mata itu tidak bercahaaya. Mata itu mematikan segala ekspresi di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?" balas Sehun dengan santai.

"Karena entah atas alasan apa kau selalu berada disekitarku."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tidakkah sekretarismu itu memberitahu? Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menemui salah satu pegawaimu yang melakukan korupsi. Ia berpikir mungkin saja kau akan kesulitan dan membutuhkan tenaga seorang pria, maka disinilah aku sekarang."

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujuinya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri juga perusahaanku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sehun tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Jika kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan tadi siang tidak perlu aku pertimbangkan, bukan? Karena jawabannya sdah jelas." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus. Jawaban Sehun begitu tepat dan cepat hingga Luhan tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Perjalanan yang diharapkannya daman, kini telah beretamorfosa menjadi mimpi buruk. Karena orang yang ingin dihindarinya justru duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang melunak.

Sehun tersenyum.

Setelah jeda selama sesaat, Luhan kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana pinjaman dana yang aku ajukan?"

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Masih kupertimbangkan."

Lalu Luhan mendengus tanpa sadar. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan sibuk memuntahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sementara Sehun mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa geli tanpa suara.

.

Singapura, November 2013

Luhan baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum membuka pintunya, Luhan sudah tahu orang yang berada dibaliknya adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan berencana menemui Rita Andrie pagi ini dan Sehun bersikeras ingin menemaninya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Luhan setelah membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi juga." Balas Sehun.

Luhan mendengus lalu mengunci pintu dan memasukan kuncinya kedalam tas. Tanpa kata, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan menekan angka Sembilan belas. Begitu sampai, Luhan melangkah menuju kamar dilorong sebelah kanan dan berhenti didepan pintu bernomor 1029. Luhan sudah membaca laporan dalam map itu, meskipun sudah bisa menebak, Luhan tetap harus memastikannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat dipercayainya. Merek berpandangan beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu tersenyum sendu.

"Kau sudah menngetahuinya." Ucapnya pelan.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu dan menyerahkan diriku. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku berpamitan. Kau mau ikut?" lanjut Rita.

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan, masih dalam mode diam. Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. sehun tidak melihat alasan Kyungsoo yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Wanita yang menjadi plaku penggelapan uang itu pun tidak tampak berbahaya. Sehun justru menemukan kepedulian yang nyata antara Luhan dan wanita itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah rumah sakit. Rita Andrie membawa mereka menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Luhan mendekat pada jendela dan melihat kedalamnya, dimana seorang gadis kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"Putriku terdiagnosis memiliki kanker otak satu tahun yang lalu. saat itu dokter berkata putriku bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara, aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba kondisinya memburuk. Kanker itu begitu cepat menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki didunia ini. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku." Ujar Rita dengan isakan tertahan.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, ia mundur satu langkah dari pintu itu. matanya mulai berkabut. Semua ini berada diluar perkiraannya. Ia tidak mengiri Rita Andrie, wanita yang sangat ia kagumi karena kekuatannya untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal tanpa sanak saudara satupun yang tersisa, ternyata harus mengalami hal yang lebih berat lagi. Luhan tahu persis seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Rita. Hanya putrinya yag kini berbaring lemah yang ia miliki.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan akan tega merenggut sisa waktu yang mereka miliki hanya karena setumpuk uang? Luhan tidak bisa dan tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

Lalu sebelum air matanya mengalir, Luhan memeluk Rita. "Kau dipecat, Rita Andrie. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantor. Dan semoga putrimu mendapat keajaiban. Aku mengharapkan segala hal yang terbaik bagimu. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah itu Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang membeku disisinya dan melangkah secepat kaki membawanya menjauhi suara isak tangis Rita. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa tertahankan, membuat Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sehun yang terlepas dari rasa terpana segera menarik Luhan ke lorong yang sepi. Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan perempuan itu menangis dibahunya. Kini Sehun mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari kekhawatiran Kyungsoo.

Ya, Sehun kini mengerti, Luhan adalah perempuan yang rapuh, dengan hati murni yang baik, tapi berbalut luka.

.

Jakarta, November 2013

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Sehun yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdiri berhadapan didepan pintu apartemen Luhan dengan canggung. Lalu perlahan Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan.

"Selamat beristirahat." Balasnya ringan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah masuk. Setelah menangis entah berapa lama, akhirnya Luhan bisa menguasai dirinya dan meminta maaf pada Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengejar penerbangan yang tersisa hari itu juga dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Kini Luhan benar-benar bersyukur lelaki itu bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya semua menjadi lebih ringan. Atas alasan yang tidak dimengertinya, Luhan merasa kehadiran Sehun menjadi semacam penyembuh baginya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Pikiran macam apa itu?_ kurang lebih 24 jam yang lalu Luhan berusaha keras menghindari Sehun. Tapi kini ia justru mengharapkan sebaliknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Luhan melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya meraba tembok untuk menemukan tombol lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang bertengger manis diatas meja tamunya. Luhan meraih kotak itu dan membaca sebuah catatan diatasnya; tulisan Kyungsoo.

 _Seseorang mengirim ini ke kantor. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus, nelihat dari bungkusnya yang cantik. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau membukanya. Aku juga penasaran._

Luhan tertawa pean membaca catatan yang khas Kyungsoo itu. lalu perlahan ia menarik lilitan pita itu dan membukanya. Seketika tawa luhan berganti menjadi jerit ketakutan. Secara reflex tangannya menjatuhkan kotak itu hingga isinya terlempar keluar. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika suara mengantuk Kyungsoo menyapa telinganya, Luhan bergegas berkata. "Isinya sama sekali tidak bagus, Kyung."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Lu? Aku tidak mengerti, apanya yang tidak bagus?"

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena matanya terus tertuju pada sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang kini terletak dilantai apartemennya.

.

Zitao memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Sepatu berhak tinggi ditambah rok ketat yang jatuh tepat dipertengahan pahanya merupakan perpaduan yang sangat pas. Zitao melirik jam ditangannya, jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka Sembilan. Lalu ia membuka blazernya dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya hingga jika ia menunduk nanti, branya yang berwarna hitam akan terlihat sangat jelas.

Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja dengan Sehun, Zitao sama sekali menemukan bosnya yang sangat berbeda. Dengan ketampanan menyerupai dewa yunani, keahlian untuk menjadi professional dibidang yang baru digelutinya dalam waktu singkat, juga kekayaannya yang hampir menyilaukan itu mustahil Zitao melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun. Zitao harus mendapatkannya.

Langkah yang diambil Zitao kali ini bisa dibilang yang paling berani. Karena selama ini Zitao sudah berusaha keras menggoda Sehun melalui gerakan atau kalimat ambigu, tapi Sehun tidak pernah meresponnya. Parahnya lagi, Sehun seperti tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi hari ini akan berbeda. Sehun tidak boleh lagi mengabaikannya.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari lift, Zitao langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya. Zitao mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuku ruangannya dan membacakan agendanya saat Sehun menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ada sedikit masalah untuk pertemuan dijam setelah makan siang dan selanjutnya." Ucap Zitao seraya meletakkan iPadnya di meja kerja Sehun dan membungkuk dengan gerakan sensual. Bra hitamnya juga sesuatu yang tidak tertampung didalamnya itu pun terlihat sangat jelas.

Tapi Sehun justru mengalihkan tangannya pada iPad itu dan mengatur jadwalnya yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. setelah itu Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya, tetap tidak mendongak untuk menatap Zitao. Sehun mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan senyum mengembang, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sampai jam makan siang. Terima kasih, Zitao." Ucap Sehun sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia pergi dengan langkah tergesa namun mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan dan semangat yang menggebu.

Zitao yang sadar dari rasa tercengang, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Mungkin ia gagal, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah.

Karena Zitao selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

Luhan menyipitkan mata demi mendengarkan serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan lelaki bermata hijau dihadapannya. Ketika menyadari lelaki itu serius, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau mengusulkan untuk memasukkan proyek itu kedalam kerjasama kita? Kau meminta supaya proyek itu menjadi atas nama perusahaan kita?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan sangat besar, Luhan. Menurutku solusi terbaik adalah dengan menggabungkan perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Jika keu tidak setuju, silahkan ajukan pinjaman ke bank setempat."

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafas. Meskipun kata-kata Sehun sedikit menyebalkan, tapi itu benar. Hanya ada satu pilihan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengaplikasikan ajaranku. Kau tahu, aku merasa menyesal atas keputusanku untuk mengajarimu taktik ini."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau seharusnya bangga. Itu artinya kau berhasil mengajariku."

Selama sesaat Luhan terpana melihat tawa geli diwajah Sehun. Dan sebelum otaknya memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, Luhan mengajak Sehun mendatangi lokasi proyek itu.

Seperti biasa, Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan dalam mode tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Sehun berhasil mencuri pandang selama dalam perjalanan, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Luhan. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membebaninya hingga pandangan mata coklat itu sering kali tidak focus.

Ketika mereka sampai di lokasi proyek, Luhan memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum ramah pada Sehun. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu mulai berjalan sambil memperhatikan bangunan yang saat itu terhenti pembangunannya pada lantai empat.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam, sementara perempuan itu tetap sibuk berbincang. Sekali lagi Sehun menemukan ketidakfokusan Luhan. Seolah benak perempuan itu sedang berkelana sementara raganya tertinggal. Sehun masih memikirkan keanehan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Luhan berubah meninggi. Sehun hanya mengerti beberapa kata dari kalimat bahasa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kita harus ke lantai empat." Ajak Luhan.

"Apa?"

Tapi Luhan tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan melangkah menaiki alat pengangkut barang. Sehun tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti Luhan; yang terlihat santai, tidak terpengaruh bahwa faktanya mereka berada sepuluh meter diatas tanah dan alat yang membawa mereka naik merupakan penyerupaan lift tanpa pengaman apapun.

"Kau tahu, angka empat berarti kematian dalam bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan mitos semacam itu." jawab Luhan tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala proyek itu?"

"Ia bersikeras hanya membutuhkan dua orang petugas kesehatan dan keamanan kerja. Kau tahu setiap proyek setidaknya memiliki 20 orang. Tapi ia tidak setuju dan justru menantangku untuk menaiki alat ini hingga lantai empat. Jika aku tidak menemukan bahaya apapun, maka ia benar dan aku tidak bisa mengatur kebijakannya sebagai kepala proyek disini."

Mereka sampai di lantai empat. Sehun yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan tak memiliki waktu untuk memarahi reaksi spontan Luhan yang menerima taruhan konyol itu. Sehun segera melangkah memasuki lantai gedung, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan. Tapi belum sempat Luhan melangkah, alat yang menjadi pijakannya bergetar. Satu tali penopang di sisi kanannya putus dan diikuti tali yang lainnya.

Semua terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Luhan bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan langkahnya. Ia hanya sempat menjerit melihat tanah yang kini tertutup reruntuhan alat pengangkut itu.

Luhan mendongak, menemukan tangan mungilnya berada digenggaman Sehun. Lelaki itu bernafas sangat cepat, tapi pegangannya sangat erat.

"Jangan lepaskan." Bisik Luhan panik.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Luhan berusaha menghentikan serangan paniknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata. Ia bahkan hanya mengernyit saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya yang menmbulkan gesekan perih disepanjang lengannya. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik Luhan menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu mereka terduduk lemas dengan nafas yang saling berkejaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mencoba mengenyahkan air mata bodohnya dan menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia justru sibuk memeriksa pakaiannya. Kemeja lengan pendek dengan rok sebatas lutut berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada masalah dengan roknya, tapi kemejanya robek dibagian depan dan itu memungkinkan semua orang akan melihat langsung bagian pribadinya.

Ketika ia masih sibuk mencari cara untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah kemeja lain yang lebih besar tersampir menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan seulas senyum terpatri menenangkan diwajah itu. seolah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Luhan menunduk resah. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Pemandangan Sehun tanpa pakaian yang menutupi dada bidangnya lah yang membuat Luhan resah. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berharap Luhan tidak akan terpengaruh akan hal itu? Demi Tuhan, meskipun ia hampir matu beberapa saat lalu, hormone konyolnya tidak lantas absen.

"Aku rasa mitos itu benar." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Tanpa diduga Sehun tertawa. Lelaki itu berpindah ke hadapan Luhan, lalu mengancingkan kemeja kebesaran ditubuh kecil itu. Dan saat mendengar Luhan meringis, Sehun menggulung bagian lengan kemeja dan menemukan kulit terbuka itu mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun segera merogoh ponsel disaku celananya, lalu berbcara dengan suara tegas. Ia meminta bantuan. "Mereka bilang sedang mengusahakannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampaii bantuan datang. Kau bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Menit berlalu, sementara mereka duduk bersampingan. Suara riuh yang terdengar dari bawah membuat mereka tahu bahwa orang-orang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menolong mereka. Ironisnya, gedung itu hanya memiliki tangga sampai lantai tiga. Dan satu-satunya alat yang membawa mereka ke lantai empat baru saja jatuh tanpa komando. Kurang responsifnya tim medis Indonesia pun menjadi alasan tambahan bagi Luhan dan Sehun untuk menunggu lebih lama.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana kau tahu?'

"Tentu saja aku tahau. Kau sering terlihat tidak focus. Kau bahkan menerima tantangan konyol kepala proyek itu. apa ini berhubungan dengan wanita yang kau temui kemarin?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Lalu hening sesaat. Sehun memperhatikan perempuan cantik disampingnya, tahu bahwa jawaban itu hanya sebuah pengalihan kenyataan. Sehun tidak pernah suka dibohongi atau bahkan mwmbohongi. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang Luhan yang membuat Sehun harus memakluminya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tercetak dibibir Luhan. Pertanyaan itu sangat mudah dijawab. Dan lebih daripada apapun, Luhan bersedia. Luhan ingin Sehun tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok pria yang hebat.

"Ayahmu adalah dosen tamu di kampusku. Awalnya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan apapun. Aku selalu gagal disetiap kelas yang kuambil. Aku menyerah meski saat itu masih semester pertama. Tapi ayahmu memberi sebuah kalimat dibalik kertas ujianku yang bernilai F. Dan sejak saat itu aku mencoba berusaha lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Dan seperti yang terlihat sekarang, aku berhasil. Ayahmu lah yang mengubah hidupku."

"Apa yang ditulisnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia bahkan memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan tak mampu berpikir saat otot-otot tubuh diperutnya bergerak sinkron mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

 _Lelaki ini mencoba membunuhku._ Batin Luhan gemas.

"Luhan?"

"J-jika kita berhenti maka kita tidak akan pernah menmukannya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang ayahmu maksudkan. Jadi jangan coba menanyakannya."

Obrolan it uterus mengalir. Luhan bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali, tak menyadari bahwa Sehun merekamnya dengan pasti. Hingga tanpa sadar berharap waktu tidak cepat berlalu.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Meskipun aku belum pernah berbicara secara langsung dengannya, tapi ia membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku harap ia bahagia berada disisi Tuhan."

"Aku harap juga begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Saat itu aku masih berusia tiga tahun, setidaknya aku sempat mengenalnya. Ibuku sangat cantik dan selalu membuatkanku susu hangat sebelum tidur. Ia tidak pernah membacakan buku cerita, tapi ia selalu bernyanyi sebagai pengantar tidurku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mencintai musik. Karena aku merasa ia hidup ketika kau memainkan music."

"Dan kau pasti sangat mencintai adikmu."

"Ya. Ia adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Meskipun ia sangat berisik dan mudah menangis, ia tetap sempurna bagiku."

Luhan menunduk demi mendengar jawaban itu. Pun saat dilihatnya senyum itu terpatri jelas diwajah tampan Sehun. Luhan merasa hatinya terkoyak. Tapi kini disamping perih yang menyelimuti, Luhan merasakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang manis dan sangat kuat. Sesuatu yang sejak lama ia abaikan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bisa ditepisnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaa." Ucap Sehun sadar dengan kecanggungan itu.

"Ya. Itu bukan pertanyaa." Gumam Luhan.

Sesaat mereka terkurung dalam keheningan. Gaya yang menarik diri mereka terasa semakin kuat. Luhan tidak mampu memerintah tubuhnya untuk menjauh, karena matanya tetap melekat pada bibir penuh milik Sehun yang hanya beberapa senti. Luhan lelah menghindar.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh rahang yang terpatri sempurna itu, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Sehun adalah replica sempurna dari malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Mata hijaunya terasa menembus hati. Memerangkap dalam ruang dimana hanya Sehun yang sanggup menariknya.

Perlahan, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawah Sehun. Terasa lembut, tapi juga kuat. Memberikan bayangan yang tak seharusnya ia bayangkan. Tapi Luhan tak kuasa menolak. Nafasnya semakin memburu bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang semakin menipis.

Sementara Sehun membeku seutuhnya. Tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya bisa takluk begitu mudah hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Rasanya begitu memabukan. Sehun tak ingin merusak momen entah apa yang terasa intim diantara mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecahkan pesona yang membalut Luhan dan Sehun. Beberapa orang datang dengan seragam medis mendekati mereka, lalu mulai mengobati luka Luhan. Sesaat mereka berpandangan, tapi kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, Luhan kembali menghindar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Desember 2013

Luhan menutup laptopnya dengan helaan nafa berat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Luhan masih tidak ingin pulang. tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia pasti kelelahan. Sudah hampir dua minggu Luhan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan bekerja hingga arut dikantor. Tepatya semenjak kejadian dilokasi proyek itu.

Luhan merasa harus mengeluarkan Sehun dari seluruh system tubuhnya, terutama otak. Luhan tidak boleh tertarik pada Sehun, apalagi hingga menumbuhkan perasaan yang mendalam. Itu adalah hal terlarang baginya, karena Luhan tidak seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan sekecil apapun dan dalam bentuk apapun. Untuk itulah sekarang Luhan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari Sehun. Dengan seribu satu alasan, Luhan akhirnya berhasil meminimalisir jumlah pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Mereka lebih banyak berhubungan melalui telepon dan e-mail.

Ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Kyungsoo tercantum dilayarnya. Sahabatnya itu mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu untuk pulang ke New York, karena seperti biasa, adik laki-akinya yang masih bersekolah menengah atas itu membuat masalah dan Kyungsoo bertugas sebagai penenang dikeluarganya.

"Hai, bagaimana keluargamu?" sapa Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sementara sebelah tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Penuh dengan drama! Kau tahu seperti apa adikku dan bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mereka berdua adalah perpaduan sempurna yang mematikan. Ayahku bahkan sudah menyerah sejak aku masih transit di Singapura. Jadi bisa kau bayangkan keadaan seperti apa yang menyambutku ketika aku sampai dirumah."

"Aku tahu. Dan kuharap kau segera kembali."

Mendengar balasan yang tidak biasanya, Kyungsoo pun merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya diujung telepon sana. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lu? Suaramu terdengar sedikit aneh."

Luhan berdeham, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit ditenggorokannya. "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah ini aku akan pulang."

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Terasa pusing?"

"Ya, sedikit. Aku janji akan meminum obat sebelum tidur nanti."

"Oh astaga, Kau dalam masalah, Lu. Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin? Kau harus segera hubungi doktermu. Atau kau sendiri yang akan menderita. Ingat, aku sedang berada dilangit New York sekarang."

Luhan menelan ludah, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya. Hal ini pernah dan bahkan sering terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali Luhan kelelahan dengan sederet gejala yang kini dirasakannya, ia akan jatuh sakit. Bukan sakitnya yang Luhan takutkan, tapi mimpi buruk yang selalu datang menyertainya. Luhan selalu terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya. Membangkitkan kembali setiap jeritan memilukan yang pernah didengarnya, menyayatkan kembali luka yang pernah menghancurkannya.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Kyung. Tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Luhan yang langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Luhan keluar dari kantornya dan menelepon taksi. Ia harus meninggalkan mobilnya karena rasa pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Luhan bahkan harus berusaha keras mengucapkan alamat apartemennya pada supir taksi itu. Ketika akhirnya ia sampai, Luhan mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dan mengganti bajunya. Ia baru saja berencana menaiki tempat tidur saat bel berbunyi.

Luhan mengeluh kesal. Langkahnya semakin tak terarah dan pandangannya sulit untuk terfokus. Luhan bahkan merasa kenop pintunya ada tiga. Dan saat ia berhasil membuka pintu itu, Luhan mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Itulah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan.

.

Sehun menyelimuti Luhan. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena datang tepat waktu. Gadis itu pingsan tepat saat membuka pintu. Sehun menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur, hanya untuk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mulai bergerak , Sehun menyadari ada setetes air mata yang bergulir di wajah cantiknya. Luhan menangis.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun sambil menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Kau menyakitiku, Kris!" isaknya.

Sehun terpaku. Bukan karena demam tinggi yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Luhan, tapi karena nada terluka yang baru saja didengarnya. Luhan tidak bermimpi. Luhan pernah mengalami hal itu. luhan pernah tersakiti.

Firasatnya selama ini adalah benar. Luhan adalah gadis yang rapuh. Ada tangis yang mengkristal dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada isak tertaha dalam kebisuannya. Mungkin itulah yang selama ini menahan Sehun untuk berlaku hati-hati padanya. Karena Sehun tahu, Luhan bisa pecah berkeping-keping setiap saat.

Sehun melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengompres Luhan dan menjaganya sepanjang malam. Ketika matahari akhirnya terbit, Sehun menghubungi dokter.

"Luhan, aku harus menebus obatmu. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Bisik Sehun seraya membereskan anak rambut diwajah Luhan.

Luhan tetap tidur. Sejak semalampun Luhan tidak terbangun. Hanya terus mengigau.

Saat Sehun kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Luhan. Suaranya hampir mencapai nada histeris.

"Hentikan! Jangan! Pergi dariku!"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan tergesa. Melihat gadis itu meringkuk diujung tempat tidur dengan bahu yang berguncang hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu!"

Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Memaksanya untuk melihat kearah Sehun.

"Ini aku, Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan masih terisak, tapi tidak menolak saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Luhan. Tidak akan pernah."

Setelah Luhan tenang, Sehun memintanya untuk meminum obat dan kembali tidur. Dan yang mengejutkan, Luhan menuruti semua itu tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Sehun mulai mengurus ulang jadwalnya yang berubah drastis. Karena kondisi Luhan tidak memungkinkan untuk ia tinggal, maka Sehun melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop dan koneksi internet. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeluh, ia hanya terlalu cemas.

Menjelang sore, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu nama yang dibisikkan Luhan dalam tidur gelisahnya terus membayangi Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak begitu baik. Ia masih tidur. Aku rasa firasatmu selalu benar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Luhan pingsan tepat saat ia membukakan pintu."

"Oh astaga, maafkan aku karena terus menerus merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Kau tahu Luhan hanya bergantung padaku di Jakarta."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengusikku." Ucap Sehun, lalu ia menceritakan semua mimpi-mimpi Luhan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau masih mendengarkanku?"

"Ya,"

"Siapa itu Kris?"

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab. "Luhan butuh bantuan. Ia harus diselamatkan, Sehun. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Luhan menderita. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu menatap dinding kosong didepannya. lalu saat terdengar lagi sebuah teriakan, Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Hampir menyerupai gerakan reflex.

"Kau bersamaku, Luhan. Aku akan menjagamu."

Dan pada saat sinar matahari menembus melalui celah tirai, Sehun menyadari fakta yang selama ini begitu gambling dibisikkan hatinya. Fakta yang memaksanya untuk terus berada disekitar gadis rendah ekspresi itu. tak peduli seberapa besar usahanya untuk menghindar. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun sungguh peduli pada Luhan.

Sehun ingin mengenalnya, menjaganya, memberikan warna dihidupnya, juga berbagi segalanya dengan Luhan. Ya, Sehun menyadarinya. Bahwa ia ingin memiliki Luhan, seutuhnya.

.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak ia bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, sehat seutuhnya, dan Luhan mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Luhan, kau mendengarku?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu. Maafkan aku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menarik kursi dihadapan Luhan, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ucapnya lembut.

Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas, tahu bahwa enam tahun persahabatan mereka telah membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. kenyataan yang menjadi hantu berjalan dalam hidup Luhan.

"Aku tertarik pada Sehun."

"Oh astaga, terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya gadis bodoh ini bersedia mengakuinya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu terasa menakutkan, Kyung."

"Oh Sehun adalah pria yang baik. aku berani bersumpah dia juga tertarik padamu. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak mau menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti itu, bukan? Aku tahu bagian terburuknya, Luhan. Dan dia berbeda. Dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau ingat." Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Luhan mematung. Tubuhnya menegang seolah ucapan Kyungsoo melukainya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Dengar, Luhan. Kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala yang pernah dilakukannya untukmu. Ia menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali, jika kau lupa. Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit kebaikannya, kau akan merasa lebih tenang."

Luhan membalas senyum Kyungsoo, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun. Hanya terima kasih.

.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada ponselnya yang kini bergetar. Nama yang tercantum dilayarnya yang membuat Sehun merasa ada masalah dengan pengelihatannya.

"Hai, Luhan."

"Emm.. hai Sehun. Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu, untuk menyelamatkan hidupku di gedung itu juga telah merawatku selama aku sakit. Terima kasih."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk menggoda gadis itu terbit dalam dirinya. Tak peduli pada meeting yang saat ini masih berlangsung, Sehun memutuskan untuk memperlama percakapannya.

"Kau benar-benar berterima kasih? Tapi aku tidak merasa keu benar-benar melakukannya."

Terdengar helaan nafas, lalu Luhan kembali berbicara. "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Oh Sehun."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau makan malam denganku?"

"Aku tidak.."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Setidaknya aku tahu kau benar-benar berterima kasih."

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas. "Baiklah." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan."

Luhan bergumam. Tepat sebelum sambungan ditutup, Sehun melanjutkan. "Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai. Ini bukan kencan. Sampai jumpa."

.

"Tidak, Luhan. Buang kaus itu! kau tidak akan mengenakan pakaian selain gaun! Kau akan makan malam dengan Oh Sehun, bukan pergi ke minimarket!" omel Kyungsoo dari pintu kamar.

"Ia bilang ini bukan kencan dan aku harus memakai sesuatu yang nyaman. Jadi aku memilih kaus dan jeans. Itu cukup bagus, kan?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha membuatnya muak padamu, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Kalau begitu letakkan kaus itu, dan pakai gaun ini."

Luhan menerima gaun yang diulurkan Kyungsoo. Gaun itu sederhana, dengan warna kuning lembut dan memiliki lengan sebatas siku. Luhan mendesah. Tahu bahwa sekali lagi, Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Lagipula ia tidak tahu kemana Sehun akan membawanya. Jadi untuk meminimalisir kesalahan kostum, akhirnya ia menurut.

"Baiklah. Sementara aku berganti baju, maukah kau memilihkan sepatunya?"

Kyungsoo bersorak kegirangan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah siap dengan gaun kuning dan sepasang flatshoes berwarna senada. Rambutnya tergerai sempurna, sementara wajahnya bersih tanpa makeup. Luhan bahkan tidak mau memakai pelembab bibir. Malam ini ia tampil sangat sederhana, apa adanya, tapi tetap cantik luar biasa.

"Sehun pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu." Desah Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Sehun menjemputnya tepat pada pukul delapan. Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan selama perjalanan. Setelah Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah halaman dengan pagar putih sebatas pinggang, Luhan pun tersenyum.

Sehun membawanya ke panti asuhan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan, Sehun tahu ia tidak salah memilih tempat.

"Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu." Ajak Sehun bersemangat.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun menuju halaman belakang yang kini sudah disulap menjadi tempat makan malam dan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak. Mereka menyambut Luhan dan Sehun dengan pekikan senang.

Malam itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Canda tawa anak-anak itu tidak membuat menghentikan senyumannya. Sementara Sehun sibuk menenangkan anak-anak yang memintanya bermain piano.

Sehun melemaskan jari-jarinya dan menatap Luhan. Dilihatnya gadis itu sibuk melerai anak-anak yang berebut tempat duduk didekatnya.

Lagu yang dimainkan Sehun adalah seuah alunan nada yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Lagu yang Sehun yakin tercipta untuk Luhan. Karena gadis itulah sumber inspirasinya. Sehun membiarkan setiap nada menghanyutkannya, tak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini sedang terpana.

Begitu nada terakhir terurai oleh angina, tepuk tangan terdengar serempak. Luhan bahkan membiarkan senyum kagumnya terulas manis; ia menyukai lagu itu. luhan menyukai Sehun yang bermain piano. Karena pada saat itu, Luhan dapat melihat betapa bebasnya jiwa Sehun.

Dan pada saat itu pula Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba. Ia akan memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bisa mengenal Sehun. Karena Sehun adalah seseorang yang cukup pantas, bahkan dengan seluruh resiko yang membayanginya.

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus." Ucap Luhan tanpa sadar memuji Sehun saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Kau senang makan malam denganku?"

"Mungkin."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Luhan tertawa untuk Sehun.

Mereka berbincang tentang keusilan anak-anak sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga tanpa sadar mobil Sehun kini sudah memasuki gedung apartemen Luhan.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak lagi." Ucap Luhan setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau bisa membuktikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun adikku minggu depan."

Luhan mendesah, tapi senyum manisnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Asal kau bersedia bermain piano setelahnya."

Sehun membalas senyuman itu lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Kita sepakat?"

Luhan menjabat uluran tangan Sehun. "Sepakat."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Tatapannya sangat intens, seolah berusaha menyingkap rahasis dalam hati Luhan. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk disertai seulas senyum. Membuat Luhan tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Tapi bibirnya tak kunjung tersentuh. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Luha merasakan nafas hangat Sehun ditelinganya. Dan pria itu berbisik lembut.

"Ini bukan kencan, Luhan. Tapi aku akan senang menganggap acara kita selanjutnya sebagai kencan. Bersabarlah hingga minggu depan."

Tubuh Luhan bergetar mendengar kalimat sarat akan janji itu. meski enggan untuk mengakuinya, Luhan merasa dirinya bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga jika Sehun memutuskan untuk menciumnya.

Astaga, Luhan benar-benar bertingkah sepertii perawan yang baru mengenal lawan jenis! Dan hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah cantik di hadapannya. Nampak amat menggemaskan hingga Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali. Keterarikan diantara mereka terlalu kuat.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku dibelakangnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

.

"Apa kau berniat meledakkan acara adikku?"

Luhan mengerjap sebentar, lalu Sehun menunjuk kado yang dibawanya. Kotak itu berukuran sangat besar, hampir menutupi wajah Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Aku pikir tidak ada bom didalamnya."

Sehun segera mengambil alih kotak kado itu dan terpana ketika melihat Luhan secara keseluruhan. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tampil sederhana dan cantik. Sehun kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan betapa mempesonanya Luhan malam ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, Luhan sibuk menanyakan peraturan yang berlaku di keluarga Oh. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Oh merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh didunia ekonomi. Keluarga Oh memiliki peraturan sendiri yang nyaris menjadi hokum tak terelakkan bagi setiap anggota yang namanya terdaftar sebagai keluarga Oh.

"Jadi pesta ulang tahun adikmu ini tidak resmi?"

"Tidak. Keluarga kami hanya merayakan ulang tahun secara resmi pada usia ke 18. Sisanya merupakan pesta tidak resmi, jika kau ingin menyebutnya begitu. Tapi menyelenggarakan pesta bukan termasuk pelanggaran, asalkan tidak terjadi masalah atau semacamnya."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan diulang tahunmu yang ke 18?"

"Harusnya aku mendapat saham, karena aku anak pertama. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard dan menjadi pianis. Dan itulah yang membuat kakekku murka. Jadi aku tidak mendapatkan apapun."

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. melakukan hal yang aku sukai merupakan suatu kebahagiaan."

"Lalu apa kau menyesal karena pada akhirnya kau tetap harus mengikuti peraturan keluargamu setelah semua kesuksesan yang kau raih?"

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dipintu utama hotel, lalu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Setelah meminta petugas untuk membawakan kotak hadiah, Sehun dan Luhan melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel.

Dengan tangan bertaut erat, mereka melangkah tanpa beban. Setiap pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya juga kekaguman. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan tetap hanya memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Jika kau bertanya saat ini, maka jawabanku adalah tidak. aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan tidak untuk satu detikpun. Karena peraturan itu membawaku untuk mengenalmu."

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun, lalu tersenyum manis.

Tepat saat Luhan mulai merasa bahwa mala mini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, masalah itu muncul dipermukaan. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga.

"Menjauh dari kakakku! Dasar gadis jalang!"

Hanya berselang satu detik dari jeritan itu, tubuh Luhan ditarik paksa hingga genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun terlepas. Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi beruntung karena ia tidak terjatuh. Luhan mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah dipenuhi amarah.

Luhan mengenal gadis itu. tentu saja, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia rusak hubungannya dengan pria yang Luhan temui di bar.

"Demi Tuhan, Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke pestaku?! Bersama dengan kakakku? Betapa memalukannya dirimu!" seru Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Baek, hentikan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Baekhyun tetap menatap Luhan dengan kebencian nyata. "ia adalah gadis yang bermesraan dengan Jongin. Ia yang menghancurkan hubunganku!"

Luhan berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Mata-mata penasaran yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik dengan nada menghakimi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan tamu pesta itu adalah teman Baekhyun. Lagipula, Luhan memang bersalah. Tak ada pembelaan untuknya dan sebutan yang Baekhyun berikan memang pantas.

Harusnya Luhan bisa menata kembali ekspresinya jika saja ia tidak melihat Sehun. Luhan merasa seperti ditampar keras-keras. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasa sangat sakit. Bukan karena perkataan kasar yang terus dilontarkan Baekhyun, atau tatapan bermusuhan dari seluruh penghuni ballroom, tapi karena Luhan tahu ia akan kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun pasti membencinya.

Tanpa menunggu air matanya mengalir, Luhan segera membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menyusul Luhan. Tapi belum sempat ia melewati pintu, sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Sehun, ia bukan gadis baik. ia menghancurkan hubunganku dengan mengumpankan tubuhnya! Astaga, apa yang kau lihat darinya? Kau bisa mendapatkan ribuan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih terhormat dari jalang itu!"

"Baekhyun, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Luhan adalah gadis pilihanku. Aku tidak tau alasannya melakukan semua yang kau katakana, tapi aku yakin ia memiliki alasan."

Sehun menyentuh bahu adiknya, memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Kembali pada pestamu. Ini hari spesialmu. Jangan biarkan aku merusaknya. Lagipula teman-temanmu sudah datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia, jangan biarkan mereka kecewa. Kau tahu patah hati hanya akan sembuh dengan mencari pengganti. Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan seseorang yang pantas kau perjuangkan?" lanjut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau akan menyusulnya, kan? Kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku."

"Hey, kau tahu aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Aku akan menemuimu besok, ok?"

Baekhyun mulai menangis, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Baekhyun tahu bahwa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Ia sudah mendapat pembuktiannya seumur hidup. Tak ada alasan untuk meragukan Sehun, karena Sehun bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi dirinya.

Maka Baekhyun hanya membiarkan tangannya melepas tangan Sehun untuk mengejar gadis itu."

.

Luhan menghapus air matanya saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Tanpa prasangka, Luhan membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Sehunlah yang berdiri dibalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun mengulurkan sekotak tisu, dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan seulas senyum.

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Luhan. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyum Sehun lebih dari yang mampu ditanggungnya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti setiap sisi hatinya, membuatnya sadar bahwa sejak awal batasnya sungguh tidak berlaku bagi Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Aku kesini bukan untuk memarahimu. Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Sehun seraya membawa Luhan duduk di sofa.

Luhan mengambil tisu dari tangan Sehun. Menghapus air matanya dan menyeka hidungnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata anggun. Ketika akhirnya ia berhenti menangis, Sehun mencubit pipinya lembut. Mengembalikan rona warna pada wajah yang pucat itu.

"Kau tidak marah? Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan adikmu. Dan semua yang ia katakana adalah benar. Aku murahan." bisik Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

Sehun menyentuh dagu lancip itu dan membawa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah katakana itu lagi."ucapnya tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. umur mereka tertaut cukup jauh. Pria itu gila control. Ia menjadikan Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Tapi karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

"Dan aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang diucapkan adikku. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. aku yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan sadar bahwa kau telah menolongnya dari pria brengsek itu. ia akan meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Maukah kau memaafkannya?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas demi menelan tangisnya, lalu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat. Segalanya terasa benar.

Harum yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun terasa menghanyutkannya. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan menanamkan sebuah kecupan manis dilekuk rahang kokoh itu.

Sehun membeku. Ia mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. Mata cokelat terang itu tidak lagi diselimuti kesedihan, tapi murni keinginan. Sehun membelai pipi Luhan, lalu menunduk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan ringan. Tanpa tekanan. Tapi sengatan yang dihasilnannya membakar mereka. Sehun menangkup bibir bawah Luhan yang terasa sangat lembut dan menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Mengapresiasi desahan yang diberikan Luhan dengan memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih. Bibir pria itu amat memabukkan. Setiap kecupannya membawa mereka lebih dekat. Memagut penuh hasrat. Luhan melarika tangannya untuk menyusuri rambut Sehun, kembali mendesa merasakan teksturnya yang pas.

Sehun melepas bibir itu sesaat dan melarikan bibirnya pada leher manis gadis itu. menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam seraya membelai punggungnya. Sehun merasakan pergerakan Luhan yang naik ke pangkuannya. Tapi suara sobek yang panjang menyentak perhatian mereka.

Luhan yang pertama kali tertawa. Gaun htam yang mengetat dibagian atas lutut itu kini terkoyak hingga lekuk paha. Memperlihatkan kemulusan kakinya yang sempurna. Tangan kokoh Sehun menyentuhnya pelan, mengubah posisi mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Aku rasa sofa ini tidak mendukung kita." Bisik Luhan seraya membuka lehernya, memberi Sehun akses yang lebih baik.

"Lalu apa yang kau sarankan?"

Luhan memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun menghisap kulitnya, lalu dengan suara bergetar ia menyahut. "Sesuatu yang lebih luas?"

Sehun tertawa pelan seraya menurunkan tali gaun Luhan. Bibirnya tetap tidak beranjak sedikitpun seolah menyentuh Luhan adalah kebutuhan dasarnya, lebih daripada udara.

"Untuk saat ini sofa sudah cukup bagus." Ucap Sehun memutuskan.

Protes Luhan tertelan kembali karena tangan Sehun menemukan payudaranya. Sehun meremas dengan hati-hati, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain melepas kait bra dibalik punggungnya. Begitu melihat keindahan payudara Luhan, tatapan mata Sehun murni dipenuhi gairah.

Putting pink pucat yang menegak dihadapannya begitu menantang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun menangkupnya dengan bibir. Setelah menjilatnya dengan satu kibasan kilat, Sehun memutarinya dengan perlahan, membuat vagina Luhan mengkerut dengan menyakitkan.

"Sehun – _ahh.._ " desah Luhan.

Sehun mengguman, masih tetap melumat payudara ranum itu. ia melepasnya dengan bunyi nyaring, lalu beralih pada payudara selanjutnya. Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tepi kenikmatan dan ketika Sehun menggigit putingnya, Luhan menjerit.

Belum selesai gelombang itu menghantam Luhan, Sehun melarikan ibu jarinya menuju pusat gairah Luhan. Jeritannya berubah menjadi teriakan nikmat, sementara tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat-kuat. Ibu jari yang membelai kewanitaannya melalui celana dalam sutera itu membuat Luha menggila.

Luhan membawa bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, larut dalam ciuman panjang. sementara tangan Sehun yang berada diantara kakinya menemukan celah menuju klitorisnya. Dengan tekanan ringan, Sehun kembali membuat Luhan mengerang. Jemarinya yang lain menjelajahi pintu masuk itu dengan lembut. Seolah mengenalinya. Perlahan, ia menyelipkan satu jarinya masuk.

Terasa amat basah, ketat dan hangat. Sehun tak bisa menahannya. Ia menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan mendapat penghargaan berupa erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Luhan.

"Sehun! Oh astaga..."

Sehun menusuk celah manis itu beberapa kali lalu menarik jemarinya hingga hampir keluar. Luhan merengek dan mengikuti jari Sehun dengan menurunkan tubuhnya. Luhan tak memberi Sehun kesempatan. Karena detik berikutnya, Luhan menarik turunkan tubuhnya denga jemari Sehun berada didalamnya. Gerakan Luhan memberi gambaran bagi Sehun dengan apa yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu pada kejantanannya yang kini mengeras.

Luhan menaiki jemari Sehun diiringi dengan jeritannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Setelah tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Luhan menyandar sepenuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Nafasnya masih berkejaran. Luhan mengernyit ketika Sehun menarik jemarinya keluar. Tapi usapan dipunggungnya yang terbuka membuai Luhan pada tidur lelap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Suka gak? Suka gak? Suka gak?

Hehe gilaa gue baca ulang dan bayangin itu dan.. dan.. dan.. ya pokonya gitu deh.

Ohya, sorry banget gabisa fast update. Dunia nyata lagi bising bgt. Puyeng tugas sana-sini dan ngadepin dosen yang rewel nya ga ketulungan. Wkwk

Sekalian mau ngasih tau buat yang baca ff The Perfect Storm yang udh hiatus selama berminggu-minggu itu, gabisa gue publish deket-deket ini. Dikarenakaaann ff nya belum rampung. Wkwk entah ya, lagi kurang mood aja buat nerusin. Tapi gue usahain secepatnya, doain aja biar imajinasi gue cepetan balik ᅟᅲᅟᅲ

Udah deh, semoga kalian suka sama updatean yg satu ini.

Thank you & Review Jusseyo^^


End file.
